<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mystery in my City by Madtown97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897472">Mystery in my City</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madtown97/pseuds/Madtown97'>Madtown97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Fox Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Case (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Attempted Murder, Depression, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, M/M, Murder, Smoking, Suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:08:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madtown97/pseuds/Madtown97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a girl from Wyoming named Silvia Fox and her corgi, Pig are the newest addition to the Grimsbrough PD. But she soon comes to realize that there more to this than busting creeps and thugs. Will she conquer the odds when there's murder and death around every corner? Read and find out. And follow the adventures of Silvia A. Fox.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Fox Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mystery in my City</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allow me to introduce myself, the name's Fox, Silvia Fox. But call me Silva or Silvy. And now I'm fresh out of the academy. I gotta say, this is really exciting yet terrifying. New town, new apartment, new quarters, new squad, a new partner. I knew that things are going to change for the better. Yet I was still gonna miss my dad and all 5 of my brothers. But the main reason I joined was my mom. She was my hero. She was one of the very few women in the military. That was until a brutal serial killer called the Western Werewolf decided to take her away from us. But no matter how many steps he's ahead, I will catch him. But let's not focus on the past. As I looked out the window of the train I knew that I made it. Full of friends that I haven't met yet, potential victims, possible killers. Plenty of interesting things to explore. And all the parks that my corgi Pig can run around. After I dropped off all my luggage off at my new apartment I headed to the department on my motorbike. As I stood in the elevator I said to myself, "Alright, behind this elevator are the people are gonna be your new friends."</p><p>When it open I was greeted by the image of people hustling and bustling. Not to mention the sound of multiple conversations and ringing phones were ringing in my ears. I was expecting to be busy but not like this. "Wowzers." I thought out loud.</p><p>"I'm guessing you're not used to it being so busy?" Someone asked. I turned around to see that a man in his early 30's sporting a dark brown spiky haircut and had light blue eyes. He has long ears and a wide nose wearing a standard light blue, full-sleeve shirt with a blue-gray necktie. Apart from that, the two sleeves of his shirt sport the logo of the Grimsborough PD. He also was wearing a pair of black pants with a black leather belt.</p><p>"I'm not, but I guess I'll get used to it in time," I said as I tipped my military hat. "Names Silvia Fox. But please, call me Silver or Silvy."</p><p>"Inspector David Jones." He introduced himself.</p><p>"Nice to meet ya." Then Pig decided to jump up and leave dog hair on him. When Jones managed to get the affectionate Corgi off he wiped the dog hair off his pants. "And this here's Pig."</p><p>"Well, Ms. Fox the chief has teamed me up with you and we got a case in."</p><p>"Already?"</p><p>"Trust me Foxy Loxy. This is gonna be far more standard than you're small hometown in Tennessee."</p><p>"Wyoming." The first day I walk into the department and I was already handed my first case on a platter.... funny how things work out sometimes. But I got to the point. "What do we got?"</p><p>"A Young woman was found dead at the entrance of town. We must inspect the crime scene in order to find clues."</p><p>"Then what are we doing lollygaggin' around here for, let's get to it," I said taking the lead.</p><p>"One thing at a time cowgirl." Said Jones strolling behind me. When we got to the car Jones took the wheel while I rode shotgun with Pig sitting in my lap. "What part of Wyoming are from?" Jones asked as we were halfway there.</p><p>"Laramie, it's normally a small town where everyone knows everyone." I explained, "I eventually set out to study at Law Enforcement Academy in Douglas and eventually wound up here. "</p><p>When we got to the entrance of town we got out of the car a shutter of shock went through my body. Leaning against the sign was the body of a young woman, probably in her early twenties, with long golden blonde hair. She was wearing a red dress, which was now soaked with her own blood. Her throat had been slashed, right across the carotid artery. Jones picked up the wallet opened it and said, "The victim's name was Rosa Wolf. Her body's going to be sent to the lab for an autopsy."</p><p>Then suddenly we start to hear Pig barking. We walk over to him and saw that he discovered a bloody knife. I picked it up with my handkerchief, compared it with the slash mark on her neck and said, "This bloody knife is our murder weapon for sure!" I petted Pig on the head. "Good boy Pig."</p><p>"Congratulations Officer Fox, you're doing great on your first investigation!" Jones cheered.</p><p>"Aw shucks, it's nuthin'. Just another roundup at the ranch." I said modestly.</p><p>After I bagged the knife as evidence we got in the car. Once we got back to HQ, Jones led me to the lab on the second floor. Rosa Wolf's body was already there, hidden under a grey tarp. As we entered the mortuary he said, "Don't worry rookie, Nathan might seem a little weird but he's a really nice guy."</p><p>As we passed through the plastic flaps blocking the entrance to the main room of the mortuary we saw a man with dark skin, medium black hair, and dark gray eyes concealed behind his red glasses. He has a thick mustache and a little beard on the chin. He wears a light blue lab hat on top of his head. He also wears a blue v-neck T-shirt underneath a white lab coat, which has a logo on the left side that reads "Coroner" under it. "So you're our new officer from the farm."</p><p>"You got it." I laughed. "Officer Silvia Fox. But everyone calls me Silver or Sill ." Pig decided to greet him in the same demeanor as he did with Jones. "And this is my corgi Pig."</p><p>"Nathan. Nathan Pandit." With introductions outta the way, we got to business. "I studied the wound on the victim's neck and I can tell you for sure that the killer is right-handed. Officer Fox, I've added this info to your file."</p><p>"Good stuff," I said with a smile. "Catch you later Nathan." As we exited the morgue I whistled for Pig before he can snack on some of the bones.</p><p>After that, I got called into the chief's office. He looked about 75 years of age who had gray hair parted to the right side. He had light blue eyes and a thick mustache above his lips. He used to wear a white shirt with a black tie underneath a navy colored police chief suit. The suit showed four stars on each shoulder and consisted of Grimsborough Pd logo on the sleeves. Strangely, he reminded me of my grandpa in a way. I came in saying, "How goes it? Names Silvia Fox." As I sat down Pig leaped into my lap. "And this little glutton is Pig."</p><p>"Officer Fox, I'm Samuel King, the Chief Police Officer!" He said as I shook his hand and patted Pig. "According to a witness, the killer wears a blue cap."</p><p>"Alright! Let's go get him! Bring him on I can take this no good varmint!" I said with full confidence.</p><p>"Easy buckaroo." Chief King told me.</p><p>I reminded myself that I had to look professional. "Oh." I coughed. "Right. What's next sir?"</p><p>"Go back to the town entrance and inspect the wrecked house to find the evidence we're missing!"</p><p>"Sir yes, sir!" I shouted giving him a salute. I got up and rushed out saying, "Jones, Pig! Let's get a move on boys!"</p><p>"Right behind ya," said Jones as he got up from his chair. When we returned to the scene of the crime I haven't a clue what we were looking for. Until my extra pair of eyes Pig started barkin' again. He led us over to a pile of shredded fabric.</p><p>"This torn fabric is covered in blood. Let's piece it back together and see what it looks like!" Jones told me. He patted Pig on the head and praised him for his work. After I put the pieces back together he said, "This football jersey has got the number 9 on it. This is the evidence we were missing!"</p><p>"Which means?"</p><p>"It means Officer Fox, let's arrest the killer now!"</p><p>"Alright! Let's go get him!"</p><p>Jones gave a laugh, "Kiddo, if being springy was a crime you'd be breaking the law."</p><p>When we got back to HQ Chief King led me to a line up with two suspects one did have a blue cap, and according to recent records, he was right-handed. But the thing was that he didn't wear the number 9. So that left us with the other kid wearing all blue. He had to be it. He had a blue cap, number 9 and was right-handed. I told Chief King that it was the second one in line. After the arrest, I learned that it was because the victim broke up with him he broke out in jealous rage. Talk about cliche. "Officer Fox, you did well on this case!" Mr. King told me.</p><p>"Oh shucks, it was nothin'," I said modestly.</p><p>"You deserve a Bronze Medal as a reward for putting the killer behind bars!"</p><p>"Nah, I don't deserve such a thing. Knowing that I put that varmint behind bars is fine by me."</p><p>"Ms. Fox don't be so modest." He put the medal in my hand and I pinned it on my jacket. "Officer Fox, I'd like you to investigate Ash Bison. He may not have killed Rosa Wolf, but he's still a shady character."</p><p>"What about him?" I asked.</p><p>"You must have noticed the tattoo on his neck." I nodded yes to his observation. "He's a member of the biggest gang in town, the Vipers. I want you to interrogate him and see what he can tell you about the gang. Any info would be useful in dealing with them."</p><p>"Sir yes, sir!" I got Jones and we confronted him in the interrogation room.</p><p>"We need info about your gang, the Vipers. Got anything to share with us?" Jones asked.</p><p>"I've got nothing to tell you about that." Ash huffed.</p><p>"Well, then Officer Fox and I will have another look at the roadside, and trust me, we'll find something to make your life hell." Jones bellows.</p><p>"Yeah? Then go to the roadside, see if I care... If you two have time to lose, it's not my problem!" He said with little to no interest.</p><p>"I wouldn't be so cocky if I was you," I said as Pig growls at him. "Come on boys. Let's shake a leg." When we got to the broken down home at the side of the road I saw a handgun.</p><p>"Officer Fox, what about examining that gun?"</p><p>"Got ya covered but how'd it get here in the first place?"</p><p>"Bison probably dropped it when he got arrested." When I collected the fingerprints he said, "Great! The fingerprints you found on the gun are crystal clear. The lab should have no problem analyzing them and getting a match!"</p><p>We got back to HQ and Jones handed the fingerprints from gun to a young man 24 years of age. He also had neck-length brown hair. He had dark brown eyes and is always seen wearing headphones around his neck. He also wore an untucked gray hoodie which has a white pixel art on the right side. On the left, there is a pocket which consists of three pens and a USB stick. Besides that, he wore a pair of brown jeans. "You must be the new officer that the Chief put on Jones's watch."</p><p>"You got that right. Officer Silvia A Fox at your disposal. But call me Silver or Sill." Pig then decided to leap into Alex's lap. "And that little tub of fur is my dog Pig."</p><p>"I'm Alex! But you can call me the Digital God if you want to."</p><p>"Just run these prints through the database." Jones moaned.</p><p>He took the sheet, placed it in the scanner and said, "Jones, I'm insulted. It only takes minutes to sort through trillion and trillions to find the right one." It took about 4 or 5 minutes but the computer gave out a beep. "The fingerprints you collected on the gun are a match with Ash Bison."</p><p>"Perfect! I'm sure the idiot doesn't have a gun license." Jones heckled, "How much do you want to bet he'll talk now, Silver?"</p><p>"With this kind of proof, he'll be singin' like a songbird in a choir." I chirped. When we went to confront Ash about the gun I tossed the gun on the table in front of him and said, "Care to explain?" He just remained silent.</p><p>"We've got your gun and your prints." Jones grilled. "In case you're too dumb to realize it, this isn't good. Now give us something good about the Vipers or it's the jail for you!"</p><p>"I'd listen to my partner if I were you. He looks like he means it." I warned. "I have no control over him." Pig shook his head to confer my statement.</p><p>"All right, Officer, you got me!" He said giving in. "We've changed leaders recently. The new guy's name is... Keath Myass!" This sounded a tad off to me.</p><p>It didn't catch on to Jones one bit. He smiled and said, "Great! Sil, let's go talk to this Keath... Keath My..." He started to catch on. "Oh, you little... That's it! Officer Fox, put this jerk behind bars!"</p><p>"On it boss." After I put him away I couldn't wrap my head around it. "You know it's amazing that you fell for the oldest trick in the book." I laughed. "My Dad practically invented 'Keath Myass'."</p><p>"Whatever." He huffed.</p><p>I guess he was a little disappointed that he didn't get the leader's name. I patted him on the back and said, "Hey chin up. At least you charged that no good punk."</p><p>He smiled and said, "Yeah, I guess so."</p><p>It was about 9:30 pm and it was the time to wrap up my shift and my report. "GPD 1, crime zip." I gloated as I hit the print button on the keyboard.</p><p>"Don't be a boaster." Jones reminded me. He took the report that I printed and said, "Focus on getting home, I'm gonna get our reports to the Chief. You did good rookie."</p><p>"Oh, it was nuthin'," I said as I blushed at his remark. Think we would get along okay. He may seem like a bit of a dork, but I think he's gonna be just fine.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>